


One of a Kind Night Club

by KB41319RC



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB41319RC/pseuds/KB41319RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate helps Rick live out one of his sexual fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
The invitation read:  
 _My dearest Kate,_  
 _Chapter 1 is a fantasy about his one of a kind woman that he would like to date, what he would like to do with her and to learn who she secretly is._  
 _I would like you to meet me at 1 OAK night club, located on 17th Street in the heart of Chelsea for our first fantasy date._  
 _You will be alone at the bar, waiting._  
 _I won’t know who you are. I am a stranger. We’ve never met before that moment, but when our eyes connect._  
 _Be there at 10.00 pm tonight._  
 _Wear classy, sultry and expensive._  
 _Always, Rick xx_  
 _PS. Take a look in your wardrobe at your “stuff”._

Rick leaned back on his office chair, his fingers weaved together on top of his head, staring at his laptop. He smiled to himself as he thought about what Kate would do, how she would react the moments during and after she received this email. She was extremely reserved in public, but the more time he spent with her alone, the more he grew to know her, the more he saw how reactive and incredibly sensitive she actually was. He wanted her to be excited. She knew the story of chapter one probably better than he did. He wanted this invitation to put her on edge all day, to the point it wouldn’t take much for her to topple tonight.  
He reread his passage addressed to Kate’s personal email address. With a final decision to change the subject line from “Invitation” to “One of a Kind” to further lure her interest, he signed off the email and hit send.  
They had decided on Thursday evening to do their own thing today and he already desperately missed her. He had spent Friday at the precinct with her, but had left her at four last night to return home to work. She’d spent the night at her own apartment and he had stayed home and written most of the night. He preferred to write in the night because it was quiet and the solitude allowed his creative juices to flow. It was time for him to rest and he would take a nap soon. He closed his laptop and stood up from his desk.  
After he had showered he checked his phone to see Kate had sent her acceptance to his invitation. He smirked to himself, fully aware she was jumping up and down with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Still drowsy and snuggled beneath the blankets, Kate kept her eyes shut wanting to sleep a little longer because it was rare for her to have a day she could actually sleep in past 6.00 am.  She was drifting off when she heard her iPhone alert her that an incoming favourite email had hit her email inbox.  Favourite ting sound. That meant it was from Castle.  She smirked, feeling her cheeks blush, knowing now that he really had been up all night writing, as he had told he would be.  He was probably about to go to bed.  She tried to doze back to sleep for a little longer, but the knowledge her boyfriend had sent her a message was toying with her mind. Resisting the urge to read it was futile and the desire to sleep longer was over.  She blindly reached to her bedside table and found the phone.   She pulled the charger out of it and brought the phone to her sliding her finger over the screen to unlock it.  She read his email.  She blinked, quite confused.  She sat up on an elbow and read it again.  In summary, he wanted her to meet him at the 1 Oak tonight and pretend she didn’t know him.   At first her sleepy mind was thinking what the fuck?  But then a coy smile crept over her face as she remembered all the short stories he’d written about them before they had started dating.  They were his fantasies about dates with her in numerous places, different venues, times of the year and in various situations.  Rick had collated all his fantasy stories into a one off hard cover book that had been discreetly printed and bound by his publisher. Once he trusted that Kate would be with him as his lover, his girlfriend a long time, he had given her the book.

She loved it. Adored every story he had written about them. 

Kate reached over to the top drawer and awkwardly dragged it open.  She found the original book.  It looked like one of his usual novels though perhaps thinner in content.  It was simply titled Kate and his name was at the bottom of the cover.  The cover picture had been chosen from a photo shoot she’d done with a friend she modelled for from time to time.  It was a silhouette photo of Kate’s naked body which was positioned to make her body very shapely.  It was his favourite photo of that session, and probably topped his list if the truth be known. A shadow of his girlfriend’s naked body. He had pushed for it to be on the cover of his latest Nikki Heat novel, but instead it had been made the cover of his special book. 

She flipped through the copyright pages his publisher had insisted on placing in it purely for authenticity purposes. However, it did have a real ISBN number and Rick had copyrighted it in case it was ever lost or stolen. As always she scanned the dedication and kissed the heart he had drawn next to his name. She stopped at the beginning of chapter one, entitled, One of a Kind.  When he had given her the book he had read the first story aloud to her and she had read it at least half a dozen times since. The night he had read it to her they had ended up making love for hours, had stayed up most of the night. The story itself totally turned her on.  In fact, they all did.  She knew each story back to front. 

Chapter one opened up with the character of Kate alone, leaning against the bar of an exclusive New York City night club. Her character wore an expensive evening dress in the colour of red, her hair was swept up loosely to the back of her head, ringlets cascading about her face.  Kate paused from reading the book and quickly scanned his email.  The wardrobe.  She looked it for several seconds then glanced to the phone again.  She dropped the book and phone on the bed.

Fully awake and very excited, she slipped out of her bed and crossed the room to her wardrobe inquisitive to see what Castle had hidden inside it.  She firstly pulled the door open to a slit and peered inside, believing there was nothing in there, but then her curiosity peaked and she swung it open wide to find three boxes she had never seen beneath her hung clothes.  She clapped her hands once, with a squeak of excitement.  She pulled them out and carried the boxes which combined, were rather heavy to her bed.  Without hesitating she opened the largest box first, discarded the lid on the bed, and folded back the tissue paper.  She gasped at the spectacular blood red gown.  She lifted it out and held it out at arm’s length for an initial inspection. It was then pressed against her body as she turned to view her reflection in the mirror. It was long, figure hugging and shoulderless, with split up the right leg almost to the top of her thigh. 

“Castle! My God!!” She exclaimed under her breath. She wanted to phone him, but she understood the rules. “How do you know how to dress a woman?” She smiled in some unexplainable sense of satisfaction that she had a boyfriend who seriously understood what to do to make her look her stunning. His visual imagination was brilliant. She turned herself from side to side imagining what she would look like inside the dress.

“The shoes.”  She carefully laid the dress over the end of the bed making a mental note to hang it for the day.  The shoes were Jimmy Choo. She wanted to rip open the box she was so excited, but knowing she had to care for the box equally to the shoes, she carefully lifted away the lid. With abated breath she peeled back the tissue paper.  She bit her lip, as she opened the protective draw string bag the shoes were stored in. Her eyes glowed.  Fawn patent leather stilettos. “Wow!”  She would be as tall as Castle in them.  She lifted out the right shoe and closely inspected it.  Wearing only her satin slip and ruffled up from sleeping, she stepped into the shoes and walked to the mirror for another assessment. Nice shoes.  She spun to see every angle, lifted the slip to her hips to assess what the shoes did to her legs and ass.  She approved.  Rick would love what they did to her legs.

Remaining in the shoes she returned to the bed. She had concluded that the first two boxes were her gifts and the third would be Castle’s self-indulgent gift to himself.  She already knowing what was in the third box.  She opened it up and found inside a blood red corset with an attached push up strapless bra and g-string lacy panties.  No stockings. He didn’t want her in stockings. Bare legs. She smiled, making a note to herself to make sure she paid particularly attention to her legs that day.  Inside the lingerie box was also a small bag that contained a bottle of Coco Chanel perfume and an envelope containing one thousand dollars.

“So you want to experience a whole new Kate of your fantasy world.” She said to herself. She understood where he was going with the invitation and gifts because of the story.  She grabbed her phone and tapped her way to his email to reread it.

She rapidly tapped out a text message:  _Castle, I found what was hidden in the wardrobe. You spoil me.  I will see you at 1 OAK tonight.  I’m gonna blow your mind, writer boy. Kbecs_.

Thankfully, it was just after 9.00 am.  Kate found her hairdresser’s cell phone number and dialled.  This event needed professional help.  He picked up.

“Kate. How are you darling?”

“Hi Tony. Good you?”

“Great.”

“I’m desperate, Tony.  I need your help tonight. If not yours someone you trust.”

“What do you need?”

“My hair styled and make up.  I’m going to the One Oak night club tonight.”

“My salon at seven pm.  You owe me big time, girl.”

Kate sighed in relief.  “Yes, I know. Thank you. Seven pm.” She looked at the dress, the book. “I have a specific hairstyle.”

“Bring the dress, Darling and what you want done.”

“Thank you, Tony.”  She released an excited giggled and hung up.

Kate sat on the edge of the bed thinking that had been too easy with Tony.  He was usually booked out and busy on a Saturday night. On impulse, she texted Tony a text message. _Did Castle put you up to this?_ And hit send.

She silently stared at the beautiful dress Castle had bought.  It was probably worth more than her monthly salary and he’d bought it to play a game. Perhaps the most beautiful dress she had ever had the chance to wear.  She reached for the book and opened it back on the page she had stopped reading.  The story was amazing, thrilling, sexy and mysterious and if they were going to go where the story went the night was going to be crazy. 

Her phone tinged. Text from Tony _. Just be here with your dress. He loves you a lot._

 _That’s a yes. C u tonite._ She wrote back.  She then set about planning the rest of her day, by writing up a list of all the things she needed to organise for her part of the evening. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt to finish this one. I'd forgotten about it. I love this story too. Here's the fun bit.
> 
> I hope its worth your wait. Let me know if you want more fantasy stories and any ideas would be very welcome. Ali

Chapter 3

At exactly 10.00 pm, Kate was inside the 1 Oak night club. She left her coat in the cloakroom and walked confidently into the grand night club main room. She felt a little nervousness mingled with excitement and anticipation at the risks they were planning to take to play out his fantasy. The story, the venue, the clothes, the emotions all combined to create a sense of spontaneity, imagination and mystery within her. She was literally a bubbling concoction of emotions, like a giddy kid at a fairground.

Standing tall, she paused at the entry to the rather impressive bar room and took a moment to soak in the new surroundings. Directly ahead, there was a large rectangular bar set in the middle of the expansive club room, with glossy black service bars and shelving. Recessed along the long walls there were booth styled seats, with small circular drinks tables that sat about ten people a booth. The walls behind the booths were messily decorated with large golden alphabet letters. In the centre of the room between the aisles were an abundance of chairs and couches, comfortable places to enjoy a drink. The ceiling was made of dark wood paneling.

Mindful of the persona her character needed to have, she considered a little about how she was going to successfully carry the role off. She was conscious she could be a tease, a flirt, bossy, and sexually dynamic. It worked for her frequently when it came to men, especially with Castle. She took a deep breath, her rib cage significantly constrained by the corset, She continued on her way over the black and white checked flooring of the aisle starting to put it out there that she was on the hunt for it tonight. The message was loud and clear that some guy was going to be her mate. She was certain she would be hard to resist but she also prayed that Rick was there to find her sooner rather than later so he could see her performance.

Kate decided deviate from the storyline a little to make it more interesting, to use a little, what did he call it? The author's power to change reality to suit the narrative or something like that. Still curious to see more of the night club, she circled the large bar, taking the time to check out the décor and artwork more closely. There were over sized black and white wall hangings of horses, maybe bison and people. Circular down lights hung everywhere bright about the dark ceiling. The venue was amazing. A dance floor was tucked away in a corner with a screen behind it. Dancing. She was looking forward to that. It was a part of the story.

The club wasn't anywhere close to full crowd capacity but there were enough patrons to already give the place its renowned atmosphere and the DJ had the music playing. She was winding through crowds most of the time.

The beat of the music also vibrated through her body enhancing the internal buzz she'd had most of the day. Her eyes covertly scanned the night club for him, for even a glimpse of him. She thought about how much her body had ached all day for the touch of Castle on her lips, her skin, up her inner thighs, inside her. Nothing had eased her desires. A long hot bath, time spent pampering herself and taking her time to get ready she had only enhanced her sexual drive to almost peaking point. But, she had remained the master of her domain she thought with a naughty smile.

A primitive urge to take him was nipping at her heels. It was an insatiable hunger. Every cell of her being craved to touch him, to taste him, smell his scent and cologne, to feel his whiskers against her lips, her skin, to grab his muscles in her hands. There was an aching yearn for him to be inside her that drove her instincts to lure him out of his hiding place, no matter what risks she took.

Taking in her surroundings, constantly scanning for him, she felt like she owned the room. She was sultry. She was a panther, an elite predator, sleeking through the forest of people in search of her mate. She was a spectacular feline creature, invisible and mysterious. She sensed as she searched that he was hidden inside the night club spying on her. Even if she spotted him she understood she had to pretend she didn't know him. She could manage that easily. She had pretended she didn't want him following her for something like twelve months. She would act out his fantasy story. He knew his muse better than she knew herself and that unnerved and excited her. He'd given her the perfect dress that enabled her to transform into her altered ego and she worked it with everything she had. She used every physical advantage she had; her dark seductive eyes surrounded with long eyelashes, her loose swaying hips, her long legs and the heels to attract him, to bring him out. She prowled through the crowds of people hunting for him camouflaged somewhere within their personal jungle.

A hand took hold of her right wrist ceasing her progress. Kate spun swiftly to her right expecting to see Castle but it was some guy. A stranger. What was a smile of expectation, changed to a darker glare that an unknown man had dared to touch her. He politely stepped closer to Kate who stood her ground.

"May I buy you a drink?" He asked close enough for her to hear him over the noises of the crowd and music.

Kate glanced from his eyes to his hand that held her about her wrist, her diamond bracelet sparkling under the lights of the bar. She shifted her eyes back to his face. She had to admit the guy was incredibly handsome, taller than her with dark hair and brown eyes. Reminded her a little Josh. That was way back now. By the quality of the suit he was a wealthy business man. He knew how to wear a suit. Another time and place he would be a yes. But not today. She belonged to another guy.

Be a provocative bitch. Get Rick fired up. She thought to herself.

So she smiled provocatively, hoping like hell that particular man was able to see she was being picked up, from wherever he spied on her and was experiencing extreme jealousy due to the attention she received. She stepped to and leaned into the guy's left ear, lingering there a moment. She bit her lip and kind of smiled as she said with a seductive but affirmative tone, "You're really good looking, But you can't afford me." She stood back, took one last seductive gaze of him, moistening her lips as she lowered her eyes to his mouth, then shook her hand loose of his passive hold. She mouthed the word 'sorry' without eliciting a sound, then continued to the corner of the bar not daring to look back. 

Tonight she had become another character and it was fun.

At the corner of the bar at about same place as Castle's story described, she found a vacant place that she could claim until he came to her. She stood in a manner that let the dress fall, to maximise exposure of her long shapely legs and her body's natural shape. She checked the time on her dress watch. It was twenty two minutes after ten o'clock. Rick had to be there. She fiddled with her rings as she waited for a bartender to order a drink.

For some unknown period of time after Kate's memorable entrance, Rick forgot to take a single breath of air. At the same time all respectable thoughts of how he wished the evening to roll out, were sucked from his brain in a vacuum and his masculine sexual instincts took control of him.

As expected, she was alone but prowled the night club in search of him. Her gait and demeanour told him her mood was about equal to his. She roamed the room like a tigress in heat, driven by a primal urge to hunt for her mate. Her hips swung loosely with each long legged stride she made along the aisle exhibiting to any man how accommodating and giving her body might be. Feline like. She'd become something else. A total turn on. Fervent. Any male, would naturally know exactly what sort of satisfaction the woman in the red dress was seeking that evening. Most, if not all of them, would give almost anything to seduce her, to be permitted to spend even a single night with her. She was sensual, provocative and exuding pheromones that would drive some men crazy, including himself. Above all else, in Castle's opinion, she was frighteningly exceptional at playing the role of his seductress.

The dress that he had bought a few weeks earlier was stunning on her, looked expensive and made her look unaffordable to sixty per cent of the male patrons in the night club. The dress was the instigating factor that had made him decide to go ahead with acting out the fantasy. They often toyed with the idea, but once he'd found the dress, the decision had been easy to make. It was exactly as he'd imagined. He'd seen the dress in a boutique store when he had been following Kate about one day when she had wanted to go shopping and he'd had nothing better to do. While she had tried on and purchased a dress in the store, Rick had discreetly asked the store assistant to hold Kate's size in the red dress for him for a day. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get it out of his mind. It reminded him of the story he'd written for them. Giving into his desires, the very next day he secretly returned to the store and bought it. Another of his wishes, his fantasies was not a reality.

She unknowingly passed close to him in her alluring manner without capturing so much as a glimpse of him. He was hardly surprised she hadn't recognised him. He was seated at a table near the centre, close to a crowd, wearing a dinner suit, a bow tie, and his hair was combed back, all subtle changes that she hadn't previously seen him like. She hunted for him in the corners, the shadier places she thought he would lurk, when he was right out in open where she didn't expect him to be. He didn't walk whenever she was near because he knew she would recognise his gait.

Tonight he saw she was a quality thoroughbred of her species. Chic, a term used to describe the way a woman wears her clothes, didn't at all describe her.

Maybe it was elegance.

Nah. He thought. It wasn't elegance either. Elegance was a term kept to describe the quality and line of the clothes and line of body beneath the clothing.

Glamorous. Maybe. She did look sophisticated, full of glamour and mystery, not a starlet but more so a movie star from the golden era.

Stunning yes, sultry certainly, but there was something more about her demeanour, her gait, the way her hair was styled, the way her body filled the dress. Her hair was exactly as he'd described in his writing. It was pulled loosely up with strands of hanging curls to soften her face. Her shoulders, her beautifully set collar bones were exposed and her slender neck was dressed with a simple diamond pendant necklace. She also wore the matching earrings and her favourite diamond bracelet he had given her for Christmas.

He observed the people surrounding her, who stepped aside as she prowled between them. He observed the way the men discreetly, and some less so, longed after her as she passed them. She had a natural presence, a classy inner sensuality that no other woman in the venue so far offered that night. She was unique, exclusive to whoever she would choose. And it was clearly going to be her choice.  
He thought about the first chapter of the fantasy book about them. She had embraced the character he had created in his imagination and had committed to paper. Playing her role to perfection, she made a lap of the large bar stepping around and through the crowd. She was taller than most of the people in the night club. In fact, her height was only equal to or surpassed by some men and perhaps a couple of other women. As far as fashion and style was concerned, she fitted in with the crowd but the deep red dress against her tanned skin, her dark hair and eyes and, of course her height, set her apart from most of the ladies in the club.  
Then it hit him.  
It was du chien he determined. A French phrase. He took a mouthful of his drink in celebration that he had a word for behaviour of the woman in the red gown.  
Chien didn't fall into the categories of chic or elegance. He recognised it, by seeing the effect she had on others, both men and women, as she mingled in the crowd. She secretly searched for him, tried to blend so she would find him first. She didn't realise that it was impossible for her to absorb into obscurity by the masses.  
She was no ordinary woman.  
She was extraordinary.  
He remembered the first time he had read the word chien written in a passage of a novel from a long time ago. The author had described it as having everything to do with sexiness. He now fully understood the context of the word, as he could easily see that almost every straight man in that night club with a pulse reflected it in their reactions to her, that she oozed sexiness; that she was in fact chien.

The second guy who was sure enough of himself to approach her, almost caused Rick to get to his feet, to go ahead with interception early but he decided to linger in the background and allow Kate to control the situation. And that she did very well. She was on the move in no time, the guy momentarily contemplating whether he would once again take up the challenge of pursuing her. Rick waited, ready to go to her aid if he needed to but the guy graciously accepted her rejection and continued on his own path. He did however stare after Kate's shapely ass in the fitted dress.

He made her wait. She stood at the bar as their story described she was to and she waited. Rick saw she pretended she was enjoying a quiet drink alone but he could see she was impatient for his arrival. He saw the bar tender approached her quite a few times over the course of a quarter hour. Each time, she would shake her head in the negative but she would graciously smile, showing her dimples her, perfect teeth behind the red lipstick. He had the strongest desire to go directly to her, to show everyone she belonged to him, but he remained obscured in the crowd until he felt it was time.

Rick stood up taking his scotch with him. He mingled and successfully blended with the other patrons to the other end of the bar where she wouldn't easily sight him. He caught   
the attention of a bar tender to order the lady in the red dress a glass of their best champagne with a slice of orange in it and another scotch for himself. He downed the drink he held. It was time to pick up his character. Both of them could end up in the slammer tonight for indecent behaviour if they didn't manage to be discreet. The anticipation of what they had planned was giving him an erection he was challenged to keep control of. The bar tender, brought back the drinks. Rick paid with cash and took the scotch.

"Will you take the champagne to the lady at the end of the bar in the red dress and diamonds?"

The bar tender's mouth curled up on his left side as he glanced between Rick and the woman. "Man, she's something else isn't she? But I think you're outa luck."

"Why's that?" Rick confidently asked and took a healthy sip of his drink. He glanced down to her. She still hadn't seen him.  
"She won't accept it, man. I've had about ten guys along this bar buy her a drink and on each, each," he emphasised, "occasion, she hasn't accepted one, with the exception of the drink she bought herself. I think she's waiting for someone."

Rick knew the answer as to why she wouldn't accept any drinks from strangers. She knew none of the drinks were from him and she was fearful of unknowingly consuming a spiked drink whenever they were out. She never accepted drinks bought for her unless she knew the person well. He looked to the bartender and cockily smiled to him, showing his charm, his charisma. He knew he was handsome tonight for Kate, knew she would accept his drink and knew where their night was going.

"She will accept this one. I promise you." Rick smiled and slipped the guy a handful of singles. "Just go." He encouraged. "If she rejects the drink you can keep the tip. Just do it for fun." He squinted a second, physically telling the guy to go.

"I'll do it." He replied but gave Rick a look of no hope. He carried the drink to the other end of the bar and leaned over to the woman in the red dress holding out the drink to her. He was young, a good looking guy and he put on his charm. He glanced back to Rick. She smiled, glanced down to the drink, naturally grinned and accepted the drink from him. Rick saw her nod and say something to the bar man who pointed up in Rick's direction. By the time Kate leaned over and searched in his direction, Rick had slipped into the crowd and disappeared.

When he was closer to Kate, he found there was a guy who was taking a shot at hitting on Kate. He hadn't previously thought through this part of the story properly when he'd written his fantasy. It hadn't crossed his mind that dressing Kate up for him and having her alone at a bar would attract so much attention. It hadn't been written into his story at all, but she was clearly loving it and using it to make him jealous.

She was sultry, oozing sexuality. Why wouldn't she get attention when he had purposely dressed her to send himself crazy with passion for her? He'd over looked the fact that there were other straight men in the world seeking women who looked like she did, who emoted availability like she did tonight. He saw she spoke to the guy as though she was almost having eye sex with him, but she was teasing Rick. She was trying to make him envious enough to bring him out from the obscurity. Because of the drink, that simple slice of orange, she knew he was there so she was playing her role to seduce him. She was hanging out the bait to capture him by tantalising the man at her side. He stayed awhile, but eventually she somehow politely sent the guy on his way and as he walked away Rick filled his place.

He stopped right behind her and said into her right ear, his voice deeper, more sensual and suggestive than usual. "Where have you been all my life?"

Kate's spine tingled at his proximity. He was finally there. Her breath left her lungs. Recovering, she looked over her shoulder from beneath her eyelashes toward him then turned her body to see that a breathtakingly handsome man had moved into her personal space. She smiled coyly and shifted her body to fully front onto his, letting her eyes take in every single millimetre of his face. His light brown hair was combed back, freshly trimmed. He was clean shaven, always ruggedly handsome. Blue, bright blue eyes glistened to hers as he smiled at her, charisma oozing from the very core of his soul. Her loins ached with want for him. She quivered. She bit her bottom lip, momentarily forgetting who she was meant to be. She wanted to kiss him. She'd missed him so much.

"I've been waiting for you." She replied with a sultry voice, glancing from his eyes to his lips. In a tuxedo he looked incredible. Her breathing had shallowed because of his presence, her ribs partially restrained by the corset. She grew taller, unconsciously exposing her chest to him.

He reflexively glanced to the swell of her breasts, her throat as she lifted her chin enough to expose her flesh. His cock jerked to life with want in his pants. He noticed she had almost finished the one he'd bought her. "Would you like another drink?" Rick choked. His eyes lingered over hers red lips and throat. Christ he wanted her.

Kate fully turned with him as he straightened up. She flickered her eyes to her glass and nodded in response. Another drink would be good. She looked at him as though he was a stranger but also let him know she wanted to have sex with him. Badly wanted that. He did the same with her. She could see he desperately wanted to take her right there.  
To Rick, she was so beautiful he wanted to kiss her, to take her home and make passionate crazy love to her for the rest of the night and then some. He couldn't talk. Wasn't able to utter a word. His brain had lost the ability to think. His anatomy had taken over. He looked down her body, capturing another glimpse of her cleavage, the red lace of the corset. She lifted her right knee unconsciously, near his leg and he reached to touch her bare thigh. His hand was against her and he leaned right into her body keeping himself about a half inch from her luscious mouth. He felt her hot breath, smelt her perfume, champagne.

She looked to his lips. "Hello." She used a vulnerable yet seductive tone, her eyes returning to his. She tried her hardest to view him as though she had never seen him before and she did. She was captivated by his different style as like her everything on her was new. Almost like Indiana Jones. He'd love to hear that. He had used a new aftershave that drove her senses crazy. Every part of him was unique, refreshing. She smiled wishing she could kiss his mouth, taste him. Christ! He was bloody handsome when he dressed up.

He breathed out. "Hello."

She smiled, licked her top teeth. She wanted to bite him. "My name is Katie." She managed to say. She struggled to think. Her senses and desires were taking over her body and mind.

She heard his guttural groan in response to her voice, her timid behaviour. "Katie." He repeated in a deep husky tone that she wasn't accustomed to. It was sexy and almost caused Kate's legs to buckle beneath her. Her chest rose and fell heavily because he so close, yet not touching her. He hadn't touched her in days. Her body craved his hands to be on her. She moaned in response to the way he had said her name.

"My name is Rick." He replied. His dilated, seductive eyes switched their gaze from her eyes to her lips. He struggled with his desire to kiss her red lip sticked mouth he couldn't take his eyes from. She moistened her lips with her tongue. It sent him crazy. "Katie?" He croaked and pulled back a little so he could breathe again.

"Mmm?" She pouted.

"Oh God!" He whispered.

She smiled in amusement.

He moved closer to her again tilting his head and eyes towards her throat and deliberately took a long deep breath once again inhaling her scent, the perfume. Coco Chanel. Lovely! He breathed out letting his breath blow gently against the tender skin on her neck, beneath her right ear. He murmured, "Baby, you are simply breathtaking."

Kate fidgeted, as her nervous system went into overdrive. Her nerves fired signals throughout her body in a rapid sequence too fast for her brain to recognise but her body responded. Her breasts ached, her groin was sucking the blood from her brain, making her dizzy. She was almost drunk with endorphins, her legs weakened, her thighs trembled.  
A smile of power and control, strong masculinity, spread over Castle's face when he saw how ready she was for him to have her. He wanted to desperately take her. It had been so long since they had made love. But tonight she was a stranger, and he had to continue on their journey. He reluctantly pulled himself away letting light come between their bodies again and he leaned against the bar in search of a bar tender he waved over. He ordered drinks and as he waited he took in their surroundings trying his hardest to suppress the growth at his groin. It was then he noticed a few men were checking Kate out. They were probably watching on to see whether she stayed with him. He decided to tease the men, let them know he was the one she wanted. He placed his hands to each side of Kate against the black bar, closing in on her body again. He stopped just at the point they were about to come together, where he could feel the heat radiating from her skin and he leaned into her lips. He paused. Then as softly as a feather he brushed his top lip against hers.   
He heard a saw a hitch in her breath as chest rose, and gazed intensely into her dilated black eyes. As he knew she would, she reached to kiss his mouth but he pulled back, smiled cheekily. A finger tip stroked down her throat.

"You are fucking gorgeous tonight." He whispered then stood away fully aware she would be soaking wet with desire for him. He paid for the drinks, trying once again to contain his growth. He chuckled at the sight of Kate who was falling to bits in front of him. She was putty in his hands tonight as she'd had all day to think about it.  
Kate leaned against the bar, still unable to think or move for several seconds. She felt the blood pooling in her loins, her thighs quivered in anticipation, of his mouth sucking on the tender supple flesh. Her breasts ached. Her eyes found him, and stared senselessly at him as her finger tips felt over her swollen lips he hadn't so much as touched yet. In all the time she'd known him, she never figured he could be such a seducer.

Deciding to cool it a bit, and with the drinks in their hands, Rick took Kate by the hand and walked her through the growing crowd to a table passing a large print of two horses and boy. He stopped at a table that was still vacant and placed their drinks on the table. Without a further word he drew Kate to his body to face him. In the Jimmy Choo stilettos, she was almost the same height as he stood. Hot!

"I've gotta do this." He said and kissed her mouth, his right hand cupping the back of her long slender neck. He kissed her hard, feeling her hands on the buttons of his shirt. They pulled apart breathless and looked into each other's eyes a few seconds. Kate was the first to return to his mouth and she kissed him with almost uncontrolled passion. She had missed him too much.

Rick split them apart, reluctantly so, but things were steaming up too quickly. He reached for their drinks and passed Kate's to her. "Let's toast." He said closely to her ear.  
Kate nodded and leaned back to his. "Allow me." She smiled devilishly, looking at him through her long eyelashes. "To doing it without getting caught." She toasted.

"Hear hear!" Rick grinned. They clinked their glasses. They both downed their drinks.

By midnight the night club was full of patrons, the music was thumping its rhythm vibrating through their bodies. The dance floor was full of people dancing. They'd been there for ages circling each other, dancing without touching the other. They bought a few more rounds of drinks, mingled amongst the people. They were lightly intoxicated by the alcohol, enough that it suppressed any inhibitions they had sober. The strobing lights altered their depth of vision, the music and sounds of voices drowned any conversation they might start.

She walked ahead of him off the dance floor, her fingers hooked on his, weaving through the crowd in the direction of the bathrooms. When he tugged on her hand, she turned to see he was going in another direction. He'd found a spot. He guided her about until she was once again in the lead position. She felt his hand on her shoulder guiding her in the right direction. He knew of somewhere better.

There was a small secluded corner with a couch behind a table. The crowd acted as the perfect curtain. Rick pulled Kate into it and swung her about until her back was against the wall, his arms going over her shoulders, his palms slapping the walls. He came so close to her mouth, his eyes piercing hers.

Rick gave a partial glance over his left shoulder peering to the crowd. No one was paying attention to them. He turned back to Kate and dove to her neck, his mouth gently but urgently sucking on the flesh of her throat. He stepped slightly to the left so his body concealed Kate from public view. His arms dropped pulling her body against him so she was hidden by his suit jacket. His right hand found its way beneath the dress to her groin. She was wet. Standing up and looking into her eyes, he slid his finger inside her. She gasped, her hips bucked. Her dilated eyes stayed on his, narrowed and closed as he continued. Her lips parted, red and swollen. He wanted to kiss her again but he also wanted to see her expressions, the lust and passion in her. His left hand went to the back of her head. Fuck! His mouth clamped over Kate's kissing her hard with hunger, his groans of want vibrating in her mouth. They weren't delicate or tentative at all.

She blindly, rapidly unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside his clothing in search of him. Her long fingers wrapped about his hardened cock, bringing on a sound of delight that Rick felt more than heard. She brought him out of his clothing. He stopped kissing her and anxiously looked to her eyes, about them at the crowd, nervous as hell. He looked back at Kate whose eyes were cast downwards to his exposed penis, her bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes flicked back up to him. He was sure her expression made his heart skip a beat. Kate laughed, her expression more than mysterious. Mischievous was better mixed with naughty, daring, and he finally saw the real sexual tigress that had been lurking beneath the surface for months. She was a dare devil. He'd never seen the look on her face, the primordial hunger in her eyes. She lifted her left leg up his thigh, held it against him, giving him better access to her body.

"Fuck, Kate Beckett! Who knew?" He exclaimed and heard her laughter. He closed the gap between their bodies, pressed her body to the wall. Her hand grasped tighter about his shaft causing him to grunt. She guided his cock to the part of her body that was ready, ached to have him. It crossed his mind in that second she'd done this before. She wasn't clumsy, or jittery. She was determined and focussed and had positioned her body in a way that she was obscured by his larger frame. Her confidence caused him to forget the other alcohol infused people around them. They didn't give a damn what he and Kate were up to. He found the edge of her panties and shifted them to the side and then with her nod and the tilt of her pelvis he gave a push. The heat. The tightness. He was inside her. She squeaked in surprise at how deep he penetrated. A pleasurable squeak. He groaned into her neck. He almost pulled right out, held himself there.

"Castle." Kate threatened at his ear, her hands gripping him.

He grunted cheekily in response and shoved into her again, deeper. She cried near his ear, bit at the flesh of his neck. He closed his eyes, unable to believe they were fucking in the main room of a night club.

Kate shuddered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She internally thanked her mother yet again for the long legs she'd genetically inherited. Even with her height, with each slow but hard, powerful thrust of his pelvis he lifted her further up the wall. Her left leg gripped his body. He moved in a manner that nobody would notice what they were doing but it didn't compromise the way he fucked her. With each thrust she was shoved harder against the wall. For the first time, Kate felt how strong he could physically become and he wasn't even exerting himself yet. His brute but controlled strength turned her on. Their mouths locked in a passionate entanglement of tongues and lips. He was deep inside her, his shaft causing friction against her clitoris sending her nervous system into a frenzy of energised sparks. She kept her hips relaxed letting him control their rhythmic movement, naturally using the beat of the music that thumped rhythmically through their bodies. She threw back her head exposing her neck he ran his tongue over, his grunts sounded in her right ear every time he pushed inside her. It was brutal fucking, raw, hard and rough. Each thrust caused pain at places down her back, at her pelvis, but at the same time it was exhilarating, daring and risky.

Rick knew when he had to stop. Neither were to climax now. When he started to feel Kate trembling, he knew he had to stop soon. He couldn't believe she was able to climax in such a risky place but she was definitely on her way there. He took it as far as he could, because he didn't want it to end. But when her familiar cries started to sound close to his ear and her hips took on a life of their own, he stilled inside her. Her body continued.

"No. Please don't stop. Don't stop." She pleaded.

He reluctantly pulled out of her, kissing her face, listening to her plead him to keep going. She was a different woman tonight. "The deal, Baby. You're were about to come." He puffed out. For several moments he stayed still, kissing her mouth, their tongues entwined as she fiddled about to push his still engorged penis back inside his pants. He finished it for her. They panted rapidly, both of them dizzy and overpowered by sex hormones, kissing like teenagers. He broke the contact and dropped his head beside Kate's as his heart and respiration continued to slow down. His hands were lovingly in her hair, his fingers stroking her. "I'm sorry I stopped." He murmured into her ear, hearing her rapid breathing, feeling the way she was still hanging on to his shoulders.

"It's the story." She replied.

"God Kate." He mumbled, "You little vixen! I didn't think you would."

Kate laughed. "You still have a lot to learn about me, Ricky." She purred.

"Yeah, like, I need to fuck you properly right now." He growled into her ear, his hand shifting to the side of her neck caressing her skin. As he pulled away he saw he'd left his mark on her neck but didn't say anything and looked to her eyes. .

"Me too. We've got to leave." Kate smiled at him and keeping herself concealed, fixed her panties back into place and straightened her dress. "A vixen?" She queried.

"God yeah." He brought her hair forward and smiled apologetically to her. "You'll be needing a scarf Baby." He grinned holding her head, his forehead against hers. They panted rapidly still.

"I can cope with it. Can you move yet?" She pecked his lips.

"Yes. But stay in front of me." He glanced to his watch. "Shit! My driver will be out the front by now."

"I'm ready. That was awesome, writer boy." She grinned, wondering how on earth he had managed to stop when he had been so close to coming.

"Yeah, wish I could keep going." He replied and took her hand in his to follow her out of the night club.

They found the sedan parked a little way down from the entrance to the night club. They stepped inside and sat opposite each other. Rick asked the driver to remain parked a couple of minutes.

He gazed at Kate's face getting a little antsy over her facial expression. She was so into her role playing it was almost scary. "We can change the storyline." Castle insisted rather nervously as his widened blue eyes watched Kate set about the next stage of their fantasy story.

Instead of adapting to his suggestion, Kate's expression became uncharacteristically devious, her eyes darkened and glistened. She was sitting opposite him and leaned toward him in a position where he couldn't help but glance uncontrollably between her eyes and cleavage. She reached into the pocket of her coat and found the packet of ear plugs. She ripped open the plastic sachet and held the foam ear plugs in front of his face. "This is the deal." She firmly said.

He flickered between the ear plugs and her eyes. "Really?" He whined and took the ear plugs from her seeing her expression change because he had accepted the next part of the plan. His eyes fell upon the black mask that Kate took from the same pocket. "It was ok on paper, but now I'm not so sure."

Kate impatiently tilted her head to the side. "C'mon, Kitten." She enticed provocatively with a look of determination over her face, so strong that Rick impulsively swallowed, suddenly truly hesitant to continue his fantasy. Last time he had seen that expression on Kate's face he had ended up tied to her bed. "We are only limited by your imagination, writer boy." She reminded him.

All four limbs. Tied firmly. Subjected to quite a bit of deviant Beckett torment.

"That's why I'm suddenly so nervous."

Her laughter was healthy, her tone smacked with a good dollop of evil. Rick felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Kitty, kitty Castle." She teased using her best bedroom voice, then turned her attention to her phone. She handed her phone to the driver of Rick's hired sedan so he could read where he was to drive them and to keep it quiet. He nodded and passed it back to Kate who told him to wait until Rick did as he was told. She pocketed her phone. "Ricky's being a naughty boy and won't play along with Kbecs." She said leaning closer to Rick's face. He was, as always, captivated by her red lip stick, dark eyes and hair, his own eyes stuck between her eyes and mouth. Other than his eyes, he didn't move a muscle as he was so in awe of her performance. He had been right. She would make a great dominatrix. He groaned at the pout she gave him.

"Tease." He accused, his tone inviting her to react.

Kate sat back and glared impatiently at him. Unconsciously she slapped the black mask against the heel of her hand. Determination was all over her face. Rick swallowed, loving the sexual tension between them. It was like static electricity.

"Alright, already!" He grinned, "I'll do it. I trust you. Give me a kiss, and I will see you on the other side of the wall after you have completely toppled over the edge." He laughed and leaned to her. Kate kissed him hard

She looked him directly in the eyes, close to his. "Remember, all the way. No matter how much noise I make. Don't stop unless I use the signal." She murmured. She leaned in for a kiss then licked her tongue up his jaw. "Have fun writer boy." She purred.

"You too. No photographs." He kissed her once more

"Wait till you see the photographs of me tomorrow, Ricky." She replied

"Can't wait. See on the other side." He pushed the ear plugs into his ears. Once they were in, he tipped his head toward her, taking one last lingering and appreciative look at her cleavage, the red corset the swell of her breasts.

"I'm thirsty all of a sudden." Rick stated with a final glance at her eyes, wearing a cheeky half smile. "You are gorgeous, Lady."

She smiled seductively in reply feeling her heart flutter for him, and lowered the black mask concealing his eyes. Kate patted his chest reassuringly with the palm of her hand. 

"Yeah. I better not end up somewhere different to our story." He said loudly unable to hear himself.

Kate chuckled as she turned to the driver. "Ok to go, John. Would you please close the glass so we have a little privacy?"

"Certainly, Ms Beckett." He replied using the rear vision mirror to connect eyes with her.

Kate smiled. "Thank you." She waited for the glass between the driver and the cabin to close then she turned to Rick who was now fully reliant on her to safely guide him for the next hour or so. She hitched the skirt of her dress up and lifted her herself over his lap facing him, her legs straddling either side of his hips. His hands found her hips but she smacked them until he took them off her. His hands clenched at the air in frustration and he grumbled under his breath.

"I really want to touch you!" He disputed. "C'mon! Not fair!"

Kate smiled at his objection and murmured even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "All's fair. All's fair." She laughed. "Especially, when I have you like this." She fended him off her body, as she searched for and found her clutch bag on top of her coat and took a little container of Vicks form it. She used Vicks when she attended crime scenes as it camouflaged the stench of decomposing bodies. "God dammit!" She pushed his hand off her chest, laughing in amusement at his persistent enthusiasm to grope her. It was like he'd grown an extra set of hands and they were all over her at the one time.

Ignoring the fact his right hand had found its way to her crotch and was shamelessly feeling her, she kept her concentration on what she was doing. He had lost his hearing, his sight and he was about to lose his keen sense of smell in order that he had no idea of where she took him. Keeping it at arm's length out of Rick's range of smell, she touched her fingertip lightly in the jelly. His hands were busy on her, one at her groin the other on her right thigh. Before he caught a whiff of the Vicks, she put a hand to the side of his face in a stroking motion to distract his attention then wiped her finger beneath the base of his nose leaving a smear at the entrance to his nostrils. He instantly threw back his head and snorted in disgust.

"Kate!" He squawked. "I hate Vicks." He whinged.

"I know." She had forgotten he wouldn't hear her voice. Kate held his arms down when he attempted to wipe the Vicks off his nose. He gave up the struggle and grunted in frustration, his nostril flared in anger and the strong smell of Vicks. She had spread it thinly so it wouldn't interfere with them later. Right now it was to prevent his keen sense of smell from identifying where he was. He had succumbed to her now. No hearing, sight nor smell. From the ice bucket she plucked a single ice cube and holding it between her thumb and forefinger she touched it to his lips that instantly responded, parted.

"Oh yeah… the ice cubes." He murmured a smile crawling into his lips.

She bit her lips watching his face in amusement as his head tilted back. The ice quickly melted against the heat of his flesh. Water ran like a tear down his chin. She wiped her thumb over it. The last of the cube she pushed between his lips then pressed her hot lips against his cool mouth kissing him passionately. He groaned helplessly collapsing in his seat. His hands wrapped firmly about her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"Oh God, please don't let me die tonight." He pleaded as his hands felt over the shape of her body. He felt her warm breath against his face, her body lean into his. He wasn't able to see, smell or hear her voice but he still had his hands. The firm contours of her hips, the deep curve from her sacral to her waist he love. He had a semi erection he knew she could feel against her groin that pressed hard against him. Her hands were combing his hair, her chest was up near his head and he leaned into her his chin feeling the rise of her breasts. He stayed there awhile, letting the movement of the vehicle in motion sway them on the seat from side to side a little. He was still able feel her warmth, her heart beating a little faster than usual, her shallow respiration and her hair tickled the sensitive skin of his face. He sensed her nerves were alert and prickled, her sensuality heightened. The powerful sexual tension they'd shared between them in the night club lingered. It was going to be so easy to spark it back into life.

She lifted his hands away from her and was suddenly gone. Right off his lap. He instinctively reached for her simultaneously noticing the car had made a right hand turn. His hands only found air. Seconds after he felt her at the buckle of his belt, the button then zipper of his pants. She was between his thighs. She opened his pants and a hand slipped into his boxers. He jumped back a little in the seat as her fingers grasped about his semi erect penis. He tried to relax, not accustomed at all to his senses being absent. However, the nerves in his cock were sensitive from their fucking earlier.

"Oh my God. Kate!" He squawked which caused her to pause. "Sorry." He shuddered as her mouth clamped over his cock. His hands rested on his thighs, his body slumped in the seat. His mind lost its ability to think. There was pause. He felt his heart quicken.

He gasped. Squawked. Bloody ice cubes! He felt her laugh.

Kate leaned into the window of the sedan and bid the driver farewell for the evening. He was trying his hardest not to laugh at the sight of Rick standing in an expensive suit blindfolded in public.

"You tell Rick, I hope he has fun tonight, Kate."

"I will. It's what he wanted." She gave Rick's chest a hearty pat, smiling between the two. She was having fun with this. "He'll call you tomorrow morning with a time to collect us if that's ok."

"Look forward to it. Good night, Ms Beckett."

"Good night." Kate wrapped her coat about her to keep the cool night air off her skin while she watched the sedan leave the entrance of the hotel they were staying at for the night.

She glanced to Rick and with his hand securely about her right hand she led him inside to the reception area. As she had checked in earlier, she didn't have to live through an awkward situation of a blindfolded boyfriend standing with her whilst she signed and paid for the room. She maintained close proximity to Rick and walked as normally as possible past the receptionist who happened looked up much to her disappointment.

So Kate grinned devilishly to the guy in his twenties standing behind the reception desk. He nudged his work colleague, both their jaws falling open in awe. She lifted a finger to her lips to hush them and said. "I am surprising my husband. It's his birthday." She glanced to Rick who walked confidently beside her as though he didn't wear the blindfold. It was evident how much he trusted her.

Brazen as ever, Rick walked confidently beside Kate, his pace never hesitating, always trusting that she would keep him safe. There were certain noises he was still able to vaguely hear, but mostly he could feel vibrations than he would normally notice. The blindfold kept him in complete darkness, no light penetrating it. But best of all, he found he was perfectly in sync with Kate. His senses were intensified to the point he kind of knew where she physically was most of the time, her slightest touch was enough to tell him what she wanted him to do. The movement of her limbs and body, the various pulls and tugs on his arms clearly expressed to him what she was doing. Her body heat had been stronger in the car than it was wherever they were now. He was aware they were inside, in an air conditioned building. He had a hunch there was a lot of space about them, high ceilings and large rooms by the temperature. Kate almost bounced in her stride alongside him. She walked with confidence, he felt the sexual energy coming off her and he knew she sexually hungered for him.

At the elevator she brought him to a stop with a gentle pull on his arm then she hit the call button. An elevator soon arrived and she pulled him to the door way. They entered it and Kate pressed the floor their room was on. Unexpectedly, Rick put reached his arm around Kate's waist and pushed her backwards to a wall. He blindly found her jaw with his right hand, her lips with his thumb and her mouth with his. He kissed her hard, uninhibited by whether he was in public. He had no idea where he was except the fact he was in an unfamiliar elevator and he wanted to kiss Kate, a lot.

He broke away. Kate looked at his cheeky grin amused by his behaviour and confidence even though his senses were blocked. "I can still get a rise out of you." He stated loudly, with a hint of cockiness in his tone and he moved his hand down to her hips.

Kate shook her head in disbelief at his rogue manners. She slapped at his hand as he blindly reached out to her. He cried out in surprise and withdrew his hand. "Not fair, Beckett."  
"Right, Castle, I keep hearing that." She mumbled to herself, and watched the elevator light. She tapped his shoulder then took his hand and led him from the elevator once the door opened. They turned right and walked down the hallway to the room Kate had already been to. She swiped the security card at the the door and opened up. She pushed Rick firmly in the back which sent him forward through the doorway, listening to his noises of fear that he might bump into something.

Kate turned on the lights and followed Rick into the hotel room laughing at the way he felt his way along the wall.

"Arr… Not Beckett's apartment. Not my loft." He stated as his hands felt over his head along the wall. "I can't smell a damn thing."

Kate smirked watching him guide himself, his endless curiosity actively at work. He never stopped wanting to know more. She stepped around him to light the scented candles she had placed around the king sized bed earlier when she had checked in. She lit all of them, listening to Castle and his noises of curiosity then closed the curtains on the skyline of New York. He hadn't stumbled over anything as yet but he was getting close to candles. Her shoes were left by her suitcase and for several moments she continued to watch and laugh at Rick as he clumsily progressed along the edge of the room, feeling his way. She approached him and took his hand, stilling him. He stood up straight, confident again. 

She pulled on his hand and led him to the bedroom. She positioned him to stand beside the bed then lowered his hand until he touched the bed.

Rick grinned. "Bed." He dropped her hand and stood straight to search for her. "Does the bar serve Scotch here?" 

Kate patted his shoulder to tell him to wait. She found the bottle of scotch she had brought with her and poured two glasses. She put a glass in his hand.

"Good girl." He tipped the glass to his mouth. "Cheers." He took a mouthful and screwed his nose up. "It tastes bad with Vicks." He grumbled.

Kate impulsively laughed, almost spraying her drink over him at the way he'd said it. She swallowed and wiped her mouth. She decided there and then it had served it purpose and she would wipe it away because it might irritate her in time to come. She reached for a tissue beside the bed and gripping his chin she wiped the base of his nose and upper lip.

"Thank you. That wasn't fair." He sniffed. "I really hate that."

Kate lightly tapped the glass with an index finger to urge him to drink up. Forgetting the Vicks issue he tipped the rest of the drink into his mouth then held out the glass. Kate took it and placed it on the bedside table. She than faced Rick not able to hold back the smile. He was adhering to his role in their game very well. Her hand reached to stroke his jaw as she went to her tip toes to kiss him. That was his signal to start. She was now giving herself to him and his fantasy.

Rick instantly grinned. He started by turning her about at her shoulder. Feeling carefully with his fingers, he found the right spot at the back of her dress and like an expert, unzipped her dress and lifted it up, feeling Kate's arms raise so he could pull it off over her head. He let the dress go to the floor, his hands blindly stroked down her slim body feeling over the red corset and g-string panties.

"I wish I could see you in your red lingerie."

Kate bit her bottom lip almost weakening, but this was Rick's fantasy and she had to follow it through. Anyway, she had taken a few photographs of herself in the lingerie especially for him to have tomorrow. There was always tomorrow to put it on for him again.

His fingers traced her face, her lips and he moved his mouth to hers, his palms resting between her breasts right over the scar he knew was there. She paused looking to his hands then back to his lips, taking his hand in hers and returned to his mouth. He moved his lips over her jaw as her head tilted back, her arms reaching behind him over his head.  
"I love you." She whispered, even though she knew he wouldn't hear her but by the look on his face he had felt she had said something similar. She silently undid the corset and let it fall to the carpet.

He responded his mouth finding her right nipple he took between his lips and sucked on hard releasing a moan. He'd never noticed how warm they were. Knowing where the bed was, how heavy she was, he reached behind her and beneath her buttocks and lifted her off the floor to his hips so her breasts were at his height. Kate hung on to him, accustomed to him lifting her but she felt a little tense probably because he was blindfolded. He was confident he could hold her. She increased the pressure of her body against him, wrapped her legs about his pelvis. He kept his tongue on her nipple, his teeth nibbling her softly. He held her weight easily, his hands moved from her buttocks up her back knowing she would use her legs to stay there. He moved to the bed he laid her down upon and she released her legs from him letting herself onto the bed. He continued travelling down her body, his mouth kissing every part of her bare stomach. He slipped his fingers beneath her panties playing with her, just caressing her skin over her pelvic bone. It was so smooth there that he had to feel it again. She was all smooth and silky. He smiled in appreciation.

"Visited the beauty parlor, Baby?" He whispered. Her hands caressed his head. He groaned as his fingers felt the dampness of her panties. He dipped his face to her groin and pressed his lips against the lace of her panties. He could smell her scent and knew she was wet with anticipation and their previous activities. The legs. Those gorgeous long legs. Castle sat up on his knees and lifted Kate's legs into the air to each side of him, loosely hooking his hands around her ankles. He brushed his lips over the inside of her left ankle, then traveled to the arch of her foot he sucked hard on.

She giggled, her toes spreading then curling in response as sparks shot up her nerves tingling her in places up her spine, in her back.

He felt the vibration of what he thought was her saying his name. Or maybe it was that he simply knew he so well, knew she would be saying his name. She tried to get away from the ticklish sensation he made on her foot but he gently held it to his mouth. He laughed at her reaction and began to travel up her leg back over her ankle to her inner calf sucking on her smooth skin. Just behind her knee, right near the crease, he playfully bit her, then licked her skin. She moaned, arched her back. He rested her right leg to his left shoulder so he had both hands to play with her and planted his palm confidently to the inside of her knee, following his hand with his mouth, nibbling at the soft flesh behind her knees. He couldn't hear her moan, but could feel the slight vibration of it in her body could feel her panties becoming wetter. His palm roamed up the inside of her thigh squeezing her flesh, feeling the firmness of her muscles. He bent down to that place right between her groin and her knee where the nerves began to congregate, and where he sucked hard on the flesh. She cried out loud enough that he heard her in response and her leg jolted, her hips rolled quickly. His hand laid between her legs against her wet crotch and he gently curled his fingers against her pussy feeling how wet she was, grunting his approval with a wicked smile. His hand roamed her right thigh and he bent down to kiss the tender flesh of her inner thigh. He licked, nibbled sucked her moving to the side of her pussy. He felt her hips buck. He blew gently against her wet skin where his saliva was and she shivered.

"Rick." She breathed, peering down to his face so close to her pussy but not quite there.

His mouth fell to her right inner thigh hungrily sucking and biting her, moving down her thigh following the path of nerves he knew would send her crazy. She sat up reaching to his face she pulled to hers kissing his mouth, dragging him up to her, which he let her do for several seconds then broke away gently pushing her back down onto the bed.

"You just wait a bit there …" He chuckled, knowing she wanted him in her. She was always impatient for him to be inside her. But now he was more over her his hands on the bed to each side of her body. His mouth went down to the flesh of her tummy and sucked hard then moved to her panties. He held each side of her pelvis and with his teeth alone began to pull away her panties bringing them down her hips to her legs. He felt her laughing, her stomach muscles, pulling. She took a deep breath amongst a few shallow ones. He was really in tune to her movement and reactions now. He ducked his head to her groin so he was beneath her g-string very close to her pussy.

"Castle!?" She squealed playfully and giggled as she raised her legs and pulled her panties off leg by leg. He laughed and wickedly grinned, his hands wandering lovingly up her body to her breasts, loving the way she was responding physically to him.

"Arr… Katie, you are about to show me how much you love me." He adoringly said. Kate reached to his hand and squeezed it a moment then sat up on her elbows gazing down upon her gorgeous man, deprived of his hearing and sight, between her legs where he loved to be. He was so close to touching her she could feel his breath on her moist skin.  
"And I will now show you how much I love you." He said, his voice unusually deep and rich in tone. He grinned devilishly to her a second before he lowered his face to softly kiss the tender flesh of her pussy. Kate laid back down. He then licked over her being feeling her hips lift a fraction. "Best pussy." He murmured to himself with enthusiasm, his fingers touching every part of her. "Come here." He crooned and pulled her body towards him, feeling her stomach move. She laughed when he buried his face in her, felt her legs relax and fall further apart for him. He paused, taking a moment, stroking over her again from her ass to her groin. He sucked on the very top of her thigh hearing her verbal reaction through the ear plugs. He chuckled pleased he was able to hear her high pitched noises.

His tongue licked up the silky smooth skin of her lips to tenderly nibble on, suck and roll around her clitoris. He stopped to feel it swell with her blood all because he touched. He smiled caught up in his own world, enjoying this time to tease her. His tongue pushed inside her, slid around her entrance, teased her. She spent hours teasing and tormenting him sexually and this was his time to pay her back to send her crazy with want because she was so damn impatient to have him fuck her. He played with her clitoris his hands holding her hips down on the mattress when started to buck. She was so ready for him. He moved his right fingers to the entrance of her vagina and circled the silky skin, his thumbing teasing her engorged clitoris.

"Ready to go baby?" He asked as she found his left hand she squeezed tightly.

Torment her. He thought. He slipped his finger inside her as far as he is able. Her pelvis gave a buck. He only focussed on how her body responded. He felt her when she cried out a little and when she did he stilled. He felt the vibration of her say something. She was demanding him, could feel the impatient vibe coming off her. What he had thought would inhibit him was completely the opposite. His body was suddenly conscious of the slightest changes in Kate's body, her moods, the flexing of her muscles throughout her entire body, the tilt of her hips, the quiver of her inner thighs. She was alive like a fallen power line on wet ground. Sparking and jolting about. He pulled his fingers out then pushed back in. She was hot, the intense heat radiating on to his face, so wet. He located the spot behind her pubic bone and felt her jerk. Her pelvis arched up for several seconds then relaxed again. Staying deep inside her, his mouth returned to her clitoris.

He felt the perspiration break over her skin. She was panting as though she was jogging for several seconds, then she breathed in and held her breath as she contracted her pelvic muscles against his fingers. For the first time in his life he sensed the subtle changes that told him she was on the edge of coming. She relaxed her muscles and her body gasped at the air several moments taking a little break, letting herself ride his rhythm. Again she contracted her muscles and her pelvis started to push and roll on its own against Castle's hand. He chuckled in amusement. He listened carefully and started to hear sounds loudly escape her lips, her feel her moaning, she cried out. "I'm coming." Over and over. She clenched her jaw, her muscles around his fingers and then it was happening.

Kate's vision became white and glowing. She found a pillow she put over her head. She cried out and pushed her face into the pillow her arms clutching it to muffle her own voice. She couldn't get him off as she continued to thrust her hips against him, his mouth never leaving and then the second wave of orgasm hit her in a shuddering wave. She gasped for air then held her breath as her hips bucked harder against him, the second come, rolling in harder than the first. Her feet fell to the mattress aiding her hips to lift off the bed in an attempt to off load him, to get relief from the exquisite agony of his stimulation. He stayed with her even when she collapsed to the left screaming his name along with oh my god into the pillow for a third huge orgasmic spasm. She heard him laughing at times. He pulled away a second, stilling his hand and let her pelvis roll back to the mattress, allowed her to take a break and relax.

"Is there more?" His finger felt her pulsing muscles inside her vagina, the rapid rise and fall of her body because she was panting heavily.

She instantly groaned when he pushed into her again, and she reached for a pillow to muffle her noise once again. She felt him start off gently again, sliding a single finger in and out of her then felt it pull out. Nothing for a second, two seconds, five seconds. She waited. "More." She whispered forgetting he couldn't hear her. Her hips jumped in surprise when she felt his finger circle her ass, his palms pushing on both sides of her inner thighs holding her in position to be better for himself. She stilled, not at all accustomed to the sensation of him being at her ass but she relaxed and waited to learn where he was going with it. His fingers played with her clitoris and something slipped inside of her vagina. His finger pushed into her ass.

"Oh my God!" She cried out throwing the pillow somewhere. He instantly pulled out. She heard him moan his approval at her reaction. She clutched the bed sheets with both hands unsure whether to tell him to stop or do it again. He played a little more within her comfort zone, his tongue returning to her ass a little while later, circling and pushing into her. It drove her crazy with anticipation as well as creating a little fear in her belly. She felt his hands kept her vagina and clitoris busy, but she concentrated on the sensations he created in her ass. This time he stayed, kissing her thigh. Her legs trembled from being held in the air for so long.

"Relax." He murmured and waited for her to respond to his hand on her leg, to feel her relax at her knees. He pushed into her further, contraction again. He waited again, waited to see whether she wanted to go further with him.

Castle laughed. "You feel that?" He asked when he felt her body respond in the tiniest ways.

"Yes!" She yelled. "Do something Castle!" She pleaded. "I want you to fuck me!"

Rick stopped. He'd heard her, what she had said. "Oh, I heard that. I know… If you want me to stop just say the word, ok?" He said before he went any further.

"Ok. More." She whispered and barely had time to breathe when he thrust his fingers quickly inside her vagina, deeper than he had done earlier. She rolled her hips to take him and suddenly felt a different sensation. Her brain attempted to rapidly process what was happening. She unconsciously held her breath. She was unable to slow down the velocity at which her body responded. She cried out, her body bucked against him and she came harder. She felt out of control, her brain had lost all focus, stopped thinking and everything rushed through her body in uncontrolled spasms.

Next thing his hand was over her mouth muffling her cries, as his body came up between her legs to be over her. His mouth replaced his hand and went to the mattress beside her shoulder to hold himself over her. His cock has taken the place of his hand. He pushed in her, pausing for her to accommodate his size and to adjust her hips to take him as deep as she could. She kissed him like crazy, cried into his mouth her body still shuddering from the last climax. Her hands reached around his body to bring him closer to her. He pulled almost out and pushed back into her going deeper hearing her high pitched cries close to his ear. He paused a moment and dropped to his elbows his hands holding her head. He stroked her head compassionately, worried about her cries that he could also feel coming from her body.

"Are you ok?" He whispered his hand to the side of her head. She touched his lips with her finger tips and nodded yes. She found his ears and pulled out the ear plugs. "Thank God!" He declared. "Are you ok? That was intense!"

"No, yes! Don't stop." Her eyes were full of tears, her nose red and runny, but she drew him back to her mouth. He tasted the salt from her tears and sweat. He was not able stop anymore. Kate shifted her hips so she was more comfortable beneath him. He was initially slow, savouring the heat of her, the strength of her muscles around his cock, the way her body trembled in excitement. Her skin was damp with sweat. She bit him on the shoulder then nibbled on his neck, his jaw and returned to his mouth, biting his lip. Kate relaxed her thighs feeling the weight of Castle against her pelvis, the width of his hips demanding she open herself to him further. He tenderly put his fingers to her head whilst he fucked her. She closed her eyes and tilted back her head as he kissed her neck, licked at her throat and continued to push himself within her. She rolled her hips with his thrusts, pushing her hips into his, grinding herself against his groin until she is coming again. She gripped his back, arched her body and let her body come, weaker than the earlier ones but it was intense and important to her sexually to climax with him inside her. His fucking increased momentum and he became harder, deeper and faster.

"Don't stop." She murmured, her mouth reaching to his neck. His rhythm increased and he suddenly rose on his hands to push into her harder and faster.

"I'm coming." He stated. Kate moved her hands to ass and grabbed his buttocks, closed her eyes, locked her ankles, and rode him through it. When it was over he laid down upon her, stayed inside her, moved a little more as his body finished climaxing. He kissed her face, whispered her name in a way no one else ever has, his voice full of so many emotions as though he's telling her he loved her every time he said Kate. He found her mouth, kissed her lips, stayed there several seconds then he broke. Kate slipped off the eye mask. She smiled, as he blinked, saw her expression was full of contentment and satisfaction. He pulled out of her and rolled off her to his back taking a few moments to recover. Kate rolled to her side facing him relieved her legs could rest and she laid her hand on his pounding chest. His heart rate still rapid, his breathing fast. He looked to her face holding a cheeky smile and took hold of her hand. "You baby, I have the best sex with." He says breathlessly.

"I didn't do much." She twirled her fingers in his hair, playfully smiling to him.

"What? The way you come? It's unbelievable that I can make you come like that. It's awesome!" He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Best girlfriend." He playfully stated making her laugh.

"Best boyfriend." She laughed at his boyish humour. "I just laid there."

"Like I told you to do. For once you did as you were told."

"Haha …"

"And you enjoyed it?" He asked.

"Yes." She coyly smiled, her eyes large and docile. "Was it a good fantasy?"

"I swear, it was awesome." He stroked her side. "You just let go and went for it from the moment you walked in the night club."

"Did I pull it off as the seductress?"

"You were like a tigress hunting for her mate. You looked unbelievable!"

Kate giggled. "I imagined I was a panther."

"Thank you for trusting me Katie." He leaned over and kissed the side of her face. He found the doona and pulled it up over them ready to sleep. With that, Kate moved to her normal position in bed and waited for Castle to creep in behind her as he liked to, taking his hands in hers. Both of them were asleep within minutes.

 

*********************

 

Rick woke up and snorted a little, rubbed his chest. He moaned. It was light in the room but the tone of the light was odd. He opened his eyes. Saw a large black and white print on the wall. 

He sat up.

"What the fuck?" He looked about to find Kate who was buried beneath blankets. He planted his hand on what he thought was her butt and shook her. "Kate? Wake up!" He hissed. "Where the hell are we?"

Kate groaned. "I knew I should have told you. We are at the Gansevoort Meatpacking NYC in the Manhattan Suite." She rolled over lifting away the sleeping mask from her face.

Rick looked to Kate who had make up messed up all over her face. He smirked. "Dude, I had as much fun as you look like you did!" He lifted away the blanket. She was fully naked, not stitch on her.

"You had a good night." She confirmed and attempted to pull the blanket back over her head. "We have a 2.30 pm check out. Go back to sleep Castle."

"Not a chance Baby. I want to see you in the red corset." He pounced upon her.


End file.
